Plus d'appétit
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Brad/Alex] Ça ne fait pas plaisir à Alex que Brad sorte avec Julie. Il ne dit rien, mais ça lui coupe l'appétit de les entendre s'embrasser.


**Titre :** Plus d'appétit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** If I had wings ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est un super film !

 **Pairing :** Brad x Alex (parce que vous imaginez autre chose?)

 **Prompt :** C'est pas ce que j'aime

* * *

Alex n'avait rien vu, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir. Il entendait loin, il sentait fort. Julie avait embrassé Brad et Alex n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de faire la gueule. Puis il était passé à autre chose, parce qu'à ce moment là ils devaient courir pour gagner la course de cross.

Plus tard, un autre jour, il lui avait demandé à Brad s'il était avec Julie. Il n'avait pas sourit à la réponse. Il avait fait semblant d'être content de passer un moment avec la belle Amy.

Brad venait de temps à autre manger avec eux, lui et Julie s'embrassaient et Alex n'avait plus d'appétit, filait son sandwich à Brad, s'excusait.

\- J'ai un truc à faire.

Il n'avait rien à faire, à part tourner dans le lycée, avec sa canne, sans avoir vraiment besoin de chercher son chemin, sans savoir où aller.

Il était allé au cinéma avec Amy, ça ne lui avait pas plu, le pop corn l'avait rendu malade, et ensuite sa mère l'avait couvé comme s'il était en verre. Heureusement que son père était là.

\- Laisse le un peu, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

Il songerait à lui offrir une médaille du meilleur père, un jour.

Accroché à l'épaule de Brad, Alex courrait en silence.

\- On monte, fit Brad.

Alex connaissait ce trajet alors il le savait, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie ?

\- Non.

\- Tu aimes bien parler en courant, d'habitude.

\- Parce que tu t'occupes de ce que j'aime ou non ?

Brad s'arrêta d'un coup et Alex faillit tomber. Brad le rattrapa.

\- Okay qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Alex…

\- Rien je t'ai dis, fit Alex têtu, court.

Brad soupira et recommença à courir.

\- Julie s'inquiète, dit Brad, elle trouve que tu ne manges pas beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Je ne mange pas beaucoup de toute façon.

\- Moins encore qu'avant.

\- Que Julie se mêle de ses fesses. J'ai déjà assez avec ma mère.

\- C'est ta mère le problème ?

Alex souffla et ne répondit pas. Brad sourit malgré lui :

\- Normalement, je suis celui qui est de mauvaise humeur, tu sais.

\- Normalement, fit Alex.

Ils coururent encore un moment avant que Brad ne demande :

\- C'est parce que tu as été malade quand tu es sorti avec Amy ?

\- Tu vois, trop manger, ne m'apporte que des ennuies, dit Alex en s'apaisant un peu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Amy voudra continuer à sortir avec toi quand même.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir avec Amy, avoua Alex.

\- Pas avec la jolie et sexy Amy ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Sortir avec elle, c'est pas ce que j'aime.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- C'est ça j'ai changé d'avis !

Brad n'insista pas.

Alex était dans sa chambre et entendit son père monter les escaliers. Il savait que c'était son père, la démarche était plus lourde que pour sa mère. La porte s'ouvrit et Alex se tourna et regarda là où il pensait que son père était.

\- Ta mère s'inquiète, Julie lui a dit que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup.

\- Ca va, ronchonna Alex. J'aimerais que Julie arrête de tout rapporter à maman.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Alex songea a répondre non, mais son père l'avait toujours aidé dans toutes les situations, alors il hocha la tête.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider, raconte.

\- Admettons que… J'aime quelqu'un et que cette personne aime quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Tu parles de Julie ?

\- Presque, soupira Alex.

Le père resta silencieux, tourna les paroles dans sa tête puis lâcha un petit :

\- Oh… Tu parles de Brad.

\- Ca te dérange ? Demanda Alex se braquant un peu.

Nouveau silence et Alex aurait cru que son père était parti s'il ne l'entendait pas respirer.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, il…

\- On ne fait pas exprès de tomber amoureux, dit le père. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Alex fit un petit sourire. Il allait vraiment lui donner cette médaille du meilleur père.

\- Tu penses que maman va mal le prendre ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Tant que tu es en sécurité, tout ira bien pour elle.

Son père avait sans doute raison.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il aime Julie.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Ils sont ensemble.

Le père hocha la tête mais ça, Alex ne le vit pas.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, fit le père.

Il ne savait pas comment aider son fils sur ce coup là.

\- Ce que je peux te dire c'est que si ça ne marche pas, il n'est pas impossible de tomber amoureux à nouveau.

\- Merci papa. Soupira Alex.

Le père se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils :

\- Je te soutiens.

\- Merci, répéta Alex.

Il le laissa seul ensuite. Seul avec ses soucis et ses problèmes.

Brad et Julie étaient encore assis l'un à côté de l'autre, coupant l'appétit d'Alex. S'il les entendait s'embrasser, juré il balançait son sandwich à la tête de l'un ou l'autre, même s'il n'était pas sûr de viser juste.

\- J'ai envie de courir, marmonna-t-il.

Contre toute attente, il sentit la main de Brad sur son bras :

\- Allons courir alors.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, entrecoupé simplement des indications de Brad, Alex demanda :

\- Tu aimes Julie ? Vraiment ?

Brad ne répondit pas et Alex soupira.

\- Pourquoi Alex ? Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Julie, tu l'aimes ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air contrarié chaque fois qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Je suis pas… Je te demandais juste si toi tu l'aimais ? Je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure amie c'est tout.

Brad se tourna violemment et prit les bras d'Alex :

\- Tu penses que je suis pas assez bien pour elle c'est ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

\- Tu penses que le pauvre Brad n'est pas assez bien pour ta meilleure amie !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, cria Alex.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je t'aime, voilà ce que je veux dire, cria-t-il à nouveau.

Puis il s'en voulu, se débattit pour que Brad le relâche, ce qu'il fit facilement. Et Alex s'enfuit. Courant… Droit devant. Merde il pouvait essayer de se souvenir de la route qu'ils avaient prise, mais il avait été perdu dans ses pensés tout au long du trajet et il finit par trébucher sur une racine. Il se sentit tomber, mais quelqu'un le rattrapa juste à temps et il se retrouva dans les bras de Brad.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit celui-ci.

Alex hocha la tête, son cœur battant violemment et pas à cause de la course.

Brad l'avait raccompagné puis était reparti.

Alex s'enferma dans sa chambre et refusa de manger, il n'avait pas faim. Sérieux, il voulait juste qu'on le lâche, qu'on l'oublie, aller courir jusqu'à en tomber évanoui de fatigue. Sa mère lui emmena quand même un sandwich et Alex se força à croquer dedans devant elle, pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Si tu te nourris pas, tu ne pourras pas continuer à courir.

\- Je sais, ronchonna Alex.

Il savait, mais il n'avait pas faim.

Alex évita Brad. Ou bien l'inverse. Il n'était pas sûr. Comment être sûr quand on ne voit pas toute façon ? Si ça se trouve parfois il se dirigeait droit sur lui et Brad faisait un détour. Julie restait avec Alex et ne parlait pas de Brad, ils parlaient d'autres choses. Alex mangeait un peu, même s'il n'avait pas faim. Il avait envie de courir et sans Brad, il ne courrait pas.

Et puis, durant un entraînement, il sentit une main qui prenait la sienne et la posait sur son épaule.

\- Désolé de t'avoir lâché, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Courrons.

Alex couru. Suivant Brad.

Tant pi s'il ne l'aimait pas, au moins ils courraient ensemble. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le trajet.

Plus tard Alex apprit simplement que Julie ne sortait plus avec Brad, et il ne sut pas quoi dire à sa meilleure amie.

Il fallut une autre semaine. Alex écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre et les pas dans l'escalier étaient si discrets qu'il ne les entendit pas. Il se tourna vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit et il savait que ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père.

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ?

C'était Brad.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lumière tu sais.

\- Effectivement, je n'y pensais pas. Ca te dérange si j'allume ?

Alex sourit.

\- Je ne vais pas me désintégrer si t'allume.

\- Okay, bien, super.

Alex entendit Brad s'asseoir sur son lit, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même.

\- Julie m'a dit que…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Julie, le coupa Brad.

\- Okay.

Alex attendit en silence, passant ses doigts sur sa montre mais se fichant en fait de l'heure. C'était seulement pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, pour se rassurer. Brad allait sans doute l'envoyer balader, lui dire qu'il avait essayé de continuer mais qu'il ne pouvait plus courir avec lui, lui dire d'aller se chercher un autre partenaire.

\- J'ai eu beau tourné ça dans tous les sens Alex, c'est le bordel dans ma tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Ce n'est pas le bordel dans la tienne peut-être ?

\- Si.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je crois, lâcha Brad. Et j'en reviens pas d'avoir dit un truc pareil et aussi gênant et…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Alex s'était levé, et l'avait trouvé. Il avait mit ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassait.

\- C'est ça que j'aime, sourit Alex.

C'était mieux que se gaver de pop corn. Rien à dire là-dessus.

Brad lui rendit son baiser.

Alex retrouva l'appétit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bouaaaaaaah j'aime tellement ce couple, j'ai écris encore quelques fics sur eux. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Et sur ce, je crois que je vais aller me remater le film, encore.


End file.
